


I’ll Always Keep You Safe

by LillianMontane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianMontane/pseuds/LillianMontane
Summary: Zoro helps Sanji through memories of past abuse.





	I’ll Always Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure about this fic. It was kinda cathartic to write, but now I feel horrible for what I did to poor Sanji. Anyway. This is unbetaed. Thanks for reading.

Zoro let his head fall back with a moan. The blonde man kneeling in front of him hummed in approval and picked up his pace easily coaxing the swordsman to climax.He sat back on his heels and glanced up with a crooked smile, “Enjoy that, Mosshead?”

 

Zoro opened his eyes and gazed down at his boyfriend. “How long have we been together?”

 

“Five and a half months.”

 

“And each one is better than the last.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes and chuckled at how docile Zoro could get after sex. He stood and stretched, his back popping after being in such a position. Swatting away an exploring hand, he shot an annoyed look at the other man. “Stop that. I have to go make dinner before a monkey raids my kitchen.” The swordsman sighed and dropped his hand away from his boyfriend. The blonde straightened his blue tie before exiting the crows nest with a small wave leaving Zoro behind to contemplate their relationship. Sanji rarely let him return the favour, and if he did, there was always a reason to have him stop soon after starting. Now that he thought about it, Zoro realized that he had never driven Sanji to finish.

 

His boyfriend was never hesitant to join in any sexual activities. Hell, they had done it in pretty much every room on the ship and in quite a few islands’ inns. Even a few alleyways behind bars. But the more Zoro reminisced, the more he wondered if Sanji was as into it as he was. Was he always the one instigating those moments? Did Sanji really want to be involved with him?

 

Was Sanji just not sure how to break it off?

 

No. Sanji had his own fair share of coming to Zoro and starting their activities. He even made it publicly obvious that they were together when the crew went out to taverns or island events. If he didn’t want this relationship, he would actively be trying to avoid these things, right?

 

Zoro shook his head, trying to clear his self-doubt. Better just ask the Cook what was going on. Everyone knew what assuming does.

 

*****

 

As luck would have it, he was on dish duty the next night. Perfect time to get some answers. He waited until they were standing at the sink together, washing and drying.

 

“Hey, Cook. I realized something earlier.”

 

“That your relatives are decoration in aquariums?”

 

“Shut it. No. You enjoy what we have together, right?”

 

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t.”

 

“Ok, but sexually. Do you like what we do?”

 

“Well, yeah. You think I’d let you plow me if I didn’t like it? Zoro what’s this about?” Sanji set down his dishrag and leaned sideways against the counter, giving his boyfriend full attention.

 

“It’s just.... you never let me.... return the favour. Like yesterday. It’s always that way. I’ve never even seen you cum once.”

 

Sanji dropped his gaze to the wood floor boards, seeming to find them extraordinarily interesting at the moment. “Just cause I don’t cum, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the rest of it.” His words were mumbled, like he was ashamed of something. Or like he was hiding something.

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sanji. I just wanted to make...” his words were cut off as Sanji snapped his head back up and shot him a heated glare. “I’m not ashamed of anything, Mosshead! Can’t you just accept it when I say I like what we have?”

 

“But....”

 

“No! I like what we do. There’s no reason to change anything! Now finish up with the dishes. I need some air.” The blonde stalked out of the room, Zoro staring at his back and wondering what the Hell had just happened.

 

*****

 

Before he had a chance to talk to his boyfriend again, or even to find where he had run off to, the wind had picked up and rain pelted the deck. Everyone was scurrying back and forth securing supplies below deck and bringing in the sails. Luffy helped Usopp hold the helm steady as Nami worked to get them through the storm. They had been within sight of the next island when they had been caught by the unpredictable weather.

 

Sanji and Zoro pulled in the topsails, but left the mainsails unfurled. They had to make land at that island. Nami said they were close, the Merry just had to hold a bit longer. Sure enough, not 10 minutes later, they passed a buoy being tossed violently around, but still marking the channel to the protected bay. The Merry shuddered, but sailed flawlessly passed the island’s breakwater, instantly finding calmer seas inside the protection of the sea wall.

 

They anchored at the main pier and furled the mainsails before hunkering down in the galley. “Shi shi shi That was fun!” Luffy laughed as he wrung rainwater out of his sopping vest.

 

“That was NOT fun! It was terrifying! Poor poor Merry! She deserves a long rest before we head back out. And maybe there’s a shipwright here that can make sure she is healthy before we leave?”

 

“Yes, Usopp fine. We can look for one later. Right now, I am going to find an inn. A nice dry inn. With a fireplace. And feather beds. But we’re only getting three rooms. Sanji and Zoro are together of course so Usopp, keep an eye on Luffy. Let’s go.”

 

The rest chorused their approval and the small crew trudged off into the storm to find a place on dry land to stay the night.

 

*****

 

Now settled in a cozy inn, Zoro cornered Sanji inside their shared room. Before he could say anything, the blonde beat him to it.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. For how I reacted earlier. It’s just not something I want to get into right now. Ok?”

 

Zoro was so taken back by the chef actually apologizing, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he could get any words out. And then it was just to agree that it was ok. Sanji visibility relaxed, and his anxious look turned sultry. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly worked open his buttons and loosened his tie. “Good. Now, wanna do something to warm each other up?” Zoro grinned back at him and reached forward to drag him to the bed.

 

Now they rocked together, taking their pleasure from one another. Sanji faced the headboard and braced his arms against it, dropping his head and groaning at the feel of his lover deep inside him. Zoro gripped the blonde’s hips and waited for him to adjust before moving any faster. They were both on their knees on the bed, and the mattress squeaked in protest from all the movement. Nami had purposefully gotten them a room far away from the two other rooms. They had learned that lesson the hard way.

 

Sanji pressed back against his boyfriend in a silent bid to make him move faster. Zoro didn’t waste any more time before pounding mercilessly into the lithe body before him.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Sanji moaned as his prostate was hit dead on. They’d never talked about it out loud, and while they had switched a time or two, the chef had made it clear that he liked receiving best. Zoro kept at that angle, and knowing Sanji liked it abit rough, slid his left hand into the blonde hair and pulled, earning a gasp as he yanked his boyfriend’s head up and back. He felt Sanji’s breath speed up and his noises get louder as he got more worked up and started losing control of his voice. Zoro reached his other hand around his lover’s hips and wrapped his grip around the straining arousal. He worked Sanji’s erection in time with his thrusts getting more and more erratic as he neared his climax.

 

Sanji suddenly made a noise Zoro hadn’t heard before. “Shit! Zoro stop!” He immediately let go of Sanji’s hair and slowed his hips, but kept his hand moving, not sure which Sanji needed to stop.

 

“What’s wrong?” All he got was a whimper in return. He stopped his hips and placed his left hand on his partner’s back. “Sanji?” His worry skyrocketed when the chef started shaking, but realized what was happening when Sanji curled forward and he felt an unmistakable throbbing run through the member he still held in his right hand.

 

Sanji let out an extremely carnal shout, wordless but filled with a mix of pleasure and pain and ejaculated in spurts onto the sheets beneath them. His body kept shaking as Zoro held still behind him, but rubbed his back slowly. The green haired man smiled, “See? Why would you ...”

 

Again he was interrupted by his boyfriend. “Shit! Fuck, I’m sorry. I... I didn’t mean to. I tried to stop! I’m sorry... I’m sorry.” His apologies melted into sobbing and he pulled away from Zoro, crawling to the other side of the bed where it met the wall and buried his face in his knees.

 

Zoro had no clue what was going on. One minute they were both enjoying pleasures of the flesh, the next his boyfriend was sobbing and cowering like he expected to be beaten. He slowly moved to sit next to the blonde and reached out to stroke his hair. Sanji flinched away from him and started again on apologizing for cumming.

 

“Hey, look at me.”Sanji shook his head. “Come on, Cook. I’m not mad at you. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

 

The chef hesitantly moved his arms from around his head and turned slightly so his face was no longer nestled in his knees. “You’re not mad for what I did?” The tremor in his voice was heartbreaking to hear. “Of course not. Just... what happened?”

 

Sanji sighed, “I guess I owe you an explanation.” He uncurled and ran his hand through his hair, still shaking slightly. “Remember how I told you that you were the first guy I slept with?” Zoro nodded. “Well I lied to you. Kinda. You were the first guy that I slept with willingly. But you aren’t the first to be inside me.”

 

“Shit... Cook, are you saying...”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been ... r-raped.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “By my father.”

 

“WHAT?!? He did that to you and still you stayed at that restaurant working for him?”

 

Sanji looked up at that with an extremely confused look on his face. “What? The restaurant? Zeff’s not my father.”

 

“He’s not?” Sanji shook his head. “I didn’t meet him until I was nine. After I escaped my family.”

 

The next half hour, Sanji pours out his story to his boyfriend. Zoro held him as he cried at some parts and paled at others. He told of the experiments done on him and his siblings, how they forced their bodies into puberty early. He told of the abuse his brothers gave him. He told of the mask and his time in the dungeon.

 

“But the worst was the last six months before I got out. Judge would come down to the dungeons. I c-couldn’t fight him. He would just do as he pleased. Then one day he hit something inside me and ... and it was the first time I had ever orgasmed. I didn’t know if it hurt or felt good, but after he beat me worse than ever before. And... and made me...” He swallowed thickly like he was about to be sick before finishing the sentence in a whisper. “He made me clean up the mess I made with just my tongue.” The sobs came back, and he pressed his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Zoro, why did he do it? What did I do wrong?”

 

“Shhh, you’re safe now. You’re with me. That’s in the past.” Zoro kept up a litany of what he hoped would help comfort the blonde until he pulled back from the embrace and looked up again.

 

“He kept doing it. Until my sister helped me escape, he would come down to my cell. And he told me what would happen if I ever made a mess like that again. I never did.”

 

“Did you think I would do those things to you if you finished?”

 

Sanji shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But having those threats ingrained into me during my first sexual experiences... I can’t separate it in my mind. I enjoy having sex with you, but I just can’t overcome the memories of what happened when I came that first time.... fuck. You must think I’m really pathetic right now, huh?”

 

“No I don’t. I actually think you are even stronger than I already did. You lived, Sanji. You survived and not only that, but you are enjoying life, you’re doing great things. Personal chef to the future pirate king. No one else in the world can say that. And that you’ve been living all this time without telling anyone... fuck. I just can’t even come close to imagining what it was like. All I can do is promise you don’t have to live alone with it anymore. I can’t take your pain away, but I will be here for you whenever it is too much. I love you, Sanji.”

 

The blue eyes that looked up at him were full of emotions: sadness, hope, fear, and relief. The chef smiled at his boyfriend. He wasn’t alone with his horrible past anymore. And Zoro accepted him. He didn’t know if he needed to laugh or cry more. Deciding on laughing, he huffed out a few chuckles before a yawn took over.

 

“I’m exhausted. The storm; the sex; god, telling you all that. I just want to sleep.”

 

“Let’s move to the other bed first.” Sanji hummed his agreement, but didn’t move or reopen his eyes.

 

Zoro rolled his eyes and gave a crooked grin before scooting to the edge of the bed and standing with the blonde in his arms. He crossed the short distance to the bed against the opposite wall and gently placed Sanji on the mattress, crawling under the covers and cuddling up behind him, wrapping him back in an embrace.

 

“Go to sleep, Cook.”

 

“Zoro?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’d like to try it with you. In the future. You seem to enjoy it, and I know you’ll keep me safe.”

 

“I’ll always keep you safe. Now sleep.”

 

“Love you, Mosshead.”

 

“Love you too, Curlybrow.”

 

For the first time, Sanji fell asleep and had no nightmares. He was safe in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart.


End file.
